Emma no Watanuki
by Valerie Blakewell
Summary: Watanuki is Yuuko's servant, and Doumeki is the Prince. Much opposition arises, along with a hidden past that Watanuki tried so hard to hide. What will be the outcome of their meeting? Hitsuzen, Yuuko says, Hitsuzen.


Hello! My first XXXholic fanfiction. I hope it's good. It isn't betaed yet, so if there are any mistakes it's okay to tell me. Also is anyone willing to do it? I can't beta my own work for the life of me.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine. The plot is based somewhat on the Manga Emma, but you don't have to read that to understand.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

I set it in a mix of Japan and England and my own fantasy world. Same sex couples are completely acceptable, and these couples adopt for an heir. The royal family lives in the middle of this city, and the classes spread down around it, poorest farthest away.

-~-~-~

Yuuko snapped her fingers. "Kimi-chan! More sake!" she called loudly. A man stalked into the room carrying a tray. He set it down on the table in front of the lounging woman and straightened. He glared at her through his glasses.

"Why can't you use my name? Wa-ta-nu-ki Ki-mi-hi-ro!" He shouted.

"Aw, poor Nuki. You're mad again!" Mokona shouted, pouncing on Watanuki's face. He attempted to pull the black pork-bun off his face immediately, hissing like an angry cat.

"Get off me you overstuffed pork-bun, or I'll cook you in Yuuko's next meal!" Watanuki shouted, his voice muffled by the creature on his face. He fell backwards and the two toppled over the chair behind him. "Ack, see what you did! Evil pork bun..." His voice trailed off as he scrambled to his feet, looking for Mokona, who had just disappeared.

"Ahaha, Watanuki is so clumsy!" Mokona shouted. He sat on Yuuko's lap. Watanuki glared at him, knowing the black creature was safe there.

"When I catch you-"

"Kimi-chan, stop being mean! He's just teasing you!" Yuuko giggled. She leered up at him. "I might just have to punish you."

Watanuki blanched when Yuuko said those words. All that ran through his head was the outfit she'd put him in last time she found an excuse to "punish" him.  
"N-now Yuuko, that's kind of drastic!" he stuttered, backing up a little. His hands flailed around in the air around him.  
"Oh, Kimi'chan, you know I love playing dress-up! I never pass up the chance!" After another leering grin she snapped her fingers again and a puff of smoke surrounded Watanuki.  
When it disappeared his plain uniform with an apron had turned into a maid's outfit. The black skirt went falfway down his thighs, and was layered with much lace. A frilly, short version of his apron lay over this and accentuated how impossibly thin he was by tying around his waist. The sleeves were short little poofs with lace at the ends. He had knee socks on under ballet flats. On his head was a frilly head piece. All in all, it made him look quite cute. He looked down, standing stock still. Color spread across his face slowly.  
Finally he looked up, a glare on his face. "Yuuko! I am NOT a girl! Why do you keep doing this?"  
"You're just so cute! Now stay there. I'll be right back!" She rose fluidly and exitted the room. Watanuki attempted to move, but found his feet were stuck in place. "Stupid witch!" He continued to attempt to get free. Suddenly he flew backwards as Yuuko came back in. She was followed by a man, who stared blankly at Watanuki crumpled on the floor as soon as he entered.

"Watanuki! Meet Doumeki Shizuka!" Yuuko cried as the boy's blush deepened and he scrambled to his feet.

"You didn't tell me someone was coming!" Watanuki shouted.

"Hmm? I thought I did. Oh, well." She went back to her futon, splaying herself across it. Doumeki followed and sat in a chair.

"Cute." he said. Watanuki turned a color previously unknown to anyone and flailed.

"No! I'm a boy! I'm not cute!" He cried, running out of the room and down the hall to change.

Back in the room Doumeki and Yuuko still sat, Yuuko giggled. "Ah, so, you've met my only servant. What do you think?"

Doumeki gave her a look. "You planned that," he monotoned.

"And you liked it," she countered. The lightest blush stole across doumeki's face.

"He's interesting."

"Hohoho!" Her voice turned serious. "You know I'll have to tell him who you are. He won't like it. You'll have to open him up, make him trust you. His past is... complicated."

"Hn." The door opened and a redressed Watanuki came in.

Watanuki stormed into the room carrying another cup for Doumeki. He avoided the eyes he felt on him, and busied himself with filling the cup. A light blush still remained on his cheeks.

"So, Watanuki. I didn't finish introducing him. Meet Shizuka Doumeki, the second prince. Second in line for the thrown**." Yuuko said, watching her servant as he set the cup down.

It would have shattered on the ground if Yuuko hadn't reached out and casually caught it. Watanuki was looking up at Doumeki with a mix of distrust and fear. He stared for about a minute before Doumeki moved toward him. He jerked back, almost falling over the chair again.

"W-well n-nice to meet you your highness. Pleased to be serving you." He then fell silent, his eyes falling to the ground. Doumeki sat forward, looking curiously, though it didn't show, at the other.

"What?" He asked. A brief glance, then the blue eyes went back to the ground.

"Nothing." A pause. "Yuuko, may I go start dinner?"

"Yes, Kimi, go on. Make it for three." After a startled look at her, and another glance at Doumeki, Watanuki was speeding out of the room for the second time.

"So?" doumeki asked.

"His past... has to do with Haruka. Also your parents. It's natural for him to be afraid of you."

"Do I get a reason?"

"Nope! You have to find out from another source! Haruka's wish only lets me give you so much information you know."

"I know."

"Well, you're staying for dinner, right? I might give you some alone time with him.:

Doumeki nodded, then glanced at the door.

"Watanuki probably won't be back out until dinnner's ready. He's avoiding you. It'll be about 5 minutes." Yuuko said, bitting back more. Doumeki didn't answer, but his eyes stopped on the door again. In this way they stayed.

-~-~-~

Watanuki had to calm himself before he cooked. Images flashed behind his eyes, memories. Of a carriage rushing along the streets. His parents telling him to hide, and they'd be back for him. When no one came. then the last, worst of all. He banged on his head with his palm, stopping it before it came. He had work to do.

Soon he busied himself making the last thing they had. Luckily it was simple and didn't take long. He wondered why Yuuko wanted three servings though. Was she expecting someone else?

He concentrated on his work, forcing his mind to shut down.

When it was done he grinned. Cooking always helped him calm down. Hopefully now he'd be able to keep up a blank face. Why would he judge Doumeki anyway? HE probably didn't have anything to do with it.

Satisfied, Watanuki piled the food on a tray and added the teapot with three clean cups. He walked slowly down to the dining room and set the food out, Yuuko's on one side and the two extras on the other. He then crossed back over into the greeting room where Yuuko sat.

Immediately upon entering he felt eyes upon him. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Ignoring the man who was directing the stare, he faced Yuuko.

"Dinner is ready in the dining room." he said. Both of them rose, Yuuko coming over to him and latching onto his wrist, pulling him along.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Yuuko whined.

"Y-Yuuko? where are you taking me?"

"To dinner of course! It's time to eat!"

"But Yuuko, I don't eat with you. It's already on the plates and there's tea in the cups. You can ring the bell if you need anything."

"No silly, you're eating with us!:"

Watanuki pulled, trying to get out of her grasp. "Yuuko, no! It's not proper! please let me go back to the kitchen!" he begged. She giggled and shook her head at him.

"No, when we don't have guests you eat with me, and Doumeki doesn't mind."

"I only do that because you said you'll get lonely! Talk to him!"

This plea was ignored in favor of guiding Watanuki to the cosest chair and plopping him down in it. She then pushed it in so he was barred by the armrest, which, when he tried to push the chair back, stayed in place. As Doumeki sat, smirking, he heard the words, "Stupid witch."

Doumeki sat in the seat next to the fumming boy and looked down at his food. It steamed slightly, and looked absolutely delicious, despite the simplicity of it. Yuuko sat across from him, and they began eating. Watanuki sat in defiance for a minute before he, too, picked up his fork and started eating.

Watanuki was sitting perfectly straight in his seat. This was the first thing Doumeki noticed. Then he saw the others. How Watanuki sat so far forward in his seat that his stomach was pushed against the side of the table. How he ate with the knowledge and grace of any noble, even better than most. The oddity of this was offset by how nervous he obviously was. Watanuki's gaze was fixed on his plate sometimes dorting to Yuuko, and almost going to Doumeki, but he would stop halfway.

"So Doumeki, how your family?" yuuko asked, winking at him. Watanuki flinched but also fully glanced at Doumeki.

"Mother's insufferable and Father's trying the set me up. Shino tries to run the country." he answered. The worst was his father, who knew he was gay, but kept trying to set him up with noble girls and stuck up men. Neither of which appealed to him. He side glanced at Watanuki, who now watched him with a contemplative look. As soon as he caught Doumeki's eye he looked back down to continue playing with his food, which he'd eaten half of.

"The usual then. What noble did he try to set you up with this time?" yuuko asked, giggling.

"Lord Tatsudi's son, Blain. Awful."

A clang met their ears, and both turned to Watanuki. He stared at Doumeki in shock, both hands frozen in midair. His fork was the cause of the sound: it now lay on his plate.

"Wh-what? He set you up with a boy?" he asked.

"Of course."

"But why?"

"Obviously I'm gay." Watanuki's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open a bit. Yuuko laughed. This, it seemed, pulled him out of his stupor. He snapped his mouth shut and his eyes went back to their normal size.

He looked back to his plate and asked, "But, then why was it bad that he set you up?"  
Doumeki emitted a low, dry chuckle. "Because half are girls and the other half are stuck up nobles that are just in it for the position."  
"Poor Doumeki! We need to find him a good man!" Yuuko gushed.  
Watanuki snorted. "Good luck with that. How's he going to find someone?"  
"Oh, maybe I'll help him." Yuuko replied, giggling. Doumeki himself almost chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Watanuki asked, then louder, "Is it at my expense? What is going on?" Doumeki was dismayed to note that it was mostly directed at Yuuko. Watanuki refused to yell at him yet.  
"Your face is funnier." Doumeki commented, staring a Watanuki, who turned to him. The boy's face was pleasantly red in Doumeki's opinion.  
"What!" He yelled, then glared and looked away. "Is not."  
Getting there. "Right." That must have triggered something, because Watanuki twitched then actually turned toward him, giving him a glare.  
"What's that supposed to be! You are so monotone! Don't be sarcastic if people can't tell!"  
"How do you know?" Doumeki asked.  
"Know what?"  
"That I was being sarcastic."  
Watanuki looked startled. "Uh, well, you... I don't know! You just were!" A huff then crossed arms and he turned away. When he wasn't facing him, Doumeki smirked.  
"Oh, Watanuki, you have to go shopping tomorrow, don't you?" Yuuko asked, effectively ending Doumeki's fun. She winked at him though, telling him to pay attention.  
"Yes, we're all out of supplies. Anything in particular you want?" he answered, while going back to playing with the extra food on his plate.  
"I'll give you a list tomorrow. Try not to drop anything. Is that amulet still working.  
Watanuki hesitated. "I think. It worked fine last time." He pulled a string out of the shirt of his uniform. On the end hung a piece of metal with intricate designs on it.  
"What is it?" Doumeki asked, leaning towarn Watanuki. It looked familiar...  
"An amulet of course!" Watanuki replied, tucking it back in possessively.  
"He means what does it do. It guards him from spirits. Here they can't touch him, but out there he is in danger. It keeps the spirits at bay. Now as powerful as I'd hope, but it doesn't allow at least three fourths of them to touch him." Yuuko supplied.  
"Not enough," Doumeki said. He suddenly got very worried for Watanuki. He'd just met him and already the boy was in danger.  
"It's just fine! I can run really fast, so when one can touch me I come here or go to one of the other safe places I know."  
"He won't let me make a new one for him." Yuuko explained.  
"Why?"  
"She would make me pay an extravagant fee! Like everyone else who comes here. And I've had it since I was a child, so it's important." Watanuki was staring into the wall behind Yuuko now, and a flash of pain interrupted his glare. He then hit himself and blinked, coming out of it. His emotions went back under the mask he'd worn when he first entered the room again.  
Doumeki though. He knew he'd seen the amulet before, or something like it at the least. His grandfather had amde amulets, so it might have been one of them. Or he could have met Watanuki, though if neither recognixed each other it was a slim chance.  
"So, Yuuko, can I get up and clean or do I have to stay here? We're all done." Watanuki asked, attempthing to push his chair out again. Yuuko stared at his half eaten plate, but nodded. His chair flew backwards, Doumeki catching it before Watanuki toppled out and setting it back up.  
"Be careful." He warned.  
"I am careful! It's her stupid spells!" Watanuki hissed, standing and collecting their plates back onto the tray. He turned and without another word walked out of the room. Yuuko rose and went back to the other room, Doumeki following.  
"Why didn't you tell him you're and exorcist?" Yuuko asked as she splayed across the futon once again.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Touche, Doumeki, Touche! It's not my place. He'll find out soon enough, and he's oh so cute when he's mad." She giggled. Doumeki nodded, but he didn't sit with her.  
"It's time to take my leave. I'll be back soon." He said.  
She waved lazily. "Yes, yes, go on. Tell Watanuki, will you? So he knows not to bring you something."  
Doumeki turned back out of the room and made his way down the hall, looking for the kitchen. It wasn't hard- he just followed the sound of banging once he got close enough. When he poked his head in he saw Watanuki banking his head against the wall.  
"You're going to cause damage." He said, slipping the rest of the way into the room. Watanuki jumped about a foot in the air and fell down. Doumeki walked over and held out his hand to help him up. "That was stupid."  
"You surprised me! It wasn't expected! Why are you back here anyway?" the other snapped, not taking the hand. He got up himself.  
"I'm leaving."  
"I care why? Leave any time you want!" A glance around and he went over to the stove. He got a bag and placed some of the cookies on the pan in it. "Here! Take these, since I went to the trouble of making them. There's too many for just Yuuko, and Mokona doesn't need to eat as many as he does. Hmm, I wonder where he went?"  
Doumeki took the bag. It radiated heat, so he guessed Watanuki had just taken them out of the over.  
"You made them?" he asked.  
"Duh, I made them! I do everything in this house!" he yelled, then mumbled, "I'm visiting Himawari-chan tomorrow. She'll be good to talk to." Then the mumbling died out and he went to work cleaning the kitchen, after using a bandana to hold his hair back. He resolutely ignored Doumeki's presence until he turned around and left the kitchen. As soon as he did Watanuki slumped over the counter. He lay his head on his hands and reveled in the darkness. Hes head was throbbing so much it made the room spin when he sat back up.  
"Why did we tell him so much? I don't want the prince to know about me! If he looks it up I might..." After hitting his head on the wall a few more times for good measure he finished up his cleaning and took the rest of the cookies out to Yuuko.


End file.
